


TsukiYama~Pet Play

by VampyrSutton



Series: VampyrSutton Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A brief fight, Biting, Bullying, Collars, I think?, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Names, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Slight OC Yamaguchi?, They're second years. Things change, Topping from the Bottom, Tsuki saves Yams from Bullies Again, Tsukishima Likes Aggressive Yams, request?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampyrSutton/pseuds/VampyrSutton
Summary: The title says it all.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: VampyrSutton Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950715
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	TsukiYama~Pet Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All_the_Queer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_the_Queer/gifts).



> TsukiYama~Pet Play
> 
> The original prompt was spit kink and I was going to do Yarichin Bitch Club, but instead ended up staring at a blank screen for hours realizing I had no clue how to write that. 
> 
> Then into my comments comes praise for the TsukiYama pet play I did for Humiliation, and asking for more and that I can write so thank you @All_the_Queer for giving something to work with! Like seriously. I was brain dead so hope you enjoy again!
> 
> I do headcanon them as switches, so hope that’s okay.
> 
> Warning for bullying at the beginning and mentions of violence but no actual detail.

It was elementary school all over again. Yamaguchi just trying to exist in peace and suddenly there's three or four jerks deciding he’s the perfect target for them to take out their own issues on. 

Yamaguchi had been sitting on a swing at a park a few blocks from the school, waiting for Tsuki to get done with blocking practice that he did whenever Kuroo and Bokuto came down to visit. Both were too high energy for Tsuki most of the time and entirely too much for Yamaguchi so he tended to just wait at the park when they had these practices. 

...Yamaguchi also just didn’t like how jealous he got for no reason, but that’s not the point. The point is, here he was just patiently waiting for his boyfriend to finish up, and here some third years wanting to act like grade schoolers.

“Where’s your bodyguard,  _ Yams _ ?” One of them laughed, saying Tsuki’s cute nickname for him like it was something disgusting.

Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow, wondering why the hell this brick wall of a third year would even want to know before it hit him. It was the same guy who was making fun of his freckles all those years ago. “Are you kidding me?” Yamaguchi groaned to the sky to ask anybody listening ‘Why?!’. 

“What do you want, Koshi? It’s been years, haven’t you grown out of your-what was it Tsuki said?- pathetic behavior yet?” Yamaguchi sighed, some of the back bone he had grown in his two, soon to be three, years at Karasuno coming to his aid.

This was apparently not the response Koshi wanted as his eyes narrowed. “The hell did you say to me, you pansy ass shit?!”

Yamaguchi checked the time on his phone. ‘Tsuki will be here soon. I just have to distract them ‘til then.’ He thought with a sigh. 

Apparently it wasn’t a day of self preservation.

“Pansy ass shit? I guess your vocabulary grew about as much as you dick after all these years. Not at all.” ‘Why the hell did I say that?! I should have gone with Kenma, Akaashi, and Hinata. I’m gonna get myself killed.’

On cue a vein popped in Koshi’s forehead when his goons laughed at him. 

“You little bastard! I’ll show your weak ass to talk to me like that! Stop laughing you idiots! Get him!”

Yamaguchi was suddenly very happy he joined Tsuki on his runs as he jumped out of the swing and booked it to the school. ‘What the hell was I thinking?!’ Yamaguchi scolded himself as he prayed the other three were done and he could meet them halfway. 

“Get back here, piece of shit!” Koshi yelled behind him. “Man up for once and finish what you fucking started, coward!”

“Uhh, no thanks!” Yamaguchi yelled back, trying to not trip over anything as he pulled out his phone again to call Tsuki, anxiety rising with each ring. 

There was an angry yell behind him just as the phone clicked and an aloof “Yams?” came through. Perfect, that meant he was still with the others. “Yams? What was that?”

“Help! I for some reason tried sassing my way out of a situation and now three very big third years are chasing me! I’m running back to the school! Please bring the rooster and owl!” Yamaguchi rambled as he barely dodged a rock.

He must have been on speaker because he could hear the offended noises behind Tsuki’s worry. “You did what?! Shit! I’m on my way, Yams., Don’t stop running. From the park?”

“Yeah! Hurry! They’re taller and gai-Ah!” Yamaguchi dropped his phone tripping over a root, but didn’t bother trying to pick it up and risk getting caught as he kept running. 

“Yams? Yams?! Shit! Yams, what happened?!” Tsukishima was panicking as he yelled into the phone, already grabbing his jacket as he looked at the two older guys that were helping him. “Yams in trouble. You’re helping me kill whoever is trying to hurt him. I’ll owe you later.”

Kuroo and Bokuto had both heard Yamaguchi yelling through the phone and were already on the blonde’s heels. 

“We were coming whether you liked it or not.” Kuroo scoffed as he kept pace. 

“Yeah, Yams doesn’t interrupt for nothing,” Bokuto agreed.

“Don’t call him that!” Tsukishima snapped at the owl in full protective mode. 

All this got him was a pouting Bokuto on one side and a hyena laugh on the other. “Annoy- Yams?!”

The three sped up when they caught sight of the greenette being pinned against a tree by a fist in the collar of his hood. 

Yams apparently heard him as brown eyes met gold. He was clearly holding back tears. “Tsuki!”

The bully obviously didn’t notice they were there yet as he covered the greenette's mouth with his other hand. “Shut up, freak. You’re precious  _ Tsuki _ isn’t saving you this time. Go make sure of it!” He ordered the two goons with him. 

Kuroo and Bokuto ran past Tsukishima to take on the goons so the blonde could go save his man though it looked like that was going to take less effort than planned as the bully cried out in pain and dropped a very pissed off Yamaguchi.

The bully’s hand was bleeding as Yamaguchi spit into the grass. “Do not call him Tsuki, you shit stain! Only I can call him that!” 

Tsukishima doesn’t know if he’s ever been so proud of his Yams, but also terrified as the now vaguely familiar bully who still hadn’t noticed him yet had already gained his bearings and swung at Yamaguchi. 

Tsukishima saw red when Yamaguchi barely dodged. The bully was more muscular than him, and Tsuki already knew he had no chance in hand to hand as he looked around in the grass, finding a large stick that was probably broken off last time it rained. 

‘Perfect.’ Tsukishima smirked as he grabbed it before running at the bully. “Hey, shit stain!” already swinging at the meat wall’s head.

“Who the fu-Ah!” The bully fell to his hands and knees, holding his head. “Fucking, four-mph!” 

Tsukishima kneed him in the face before hitting him again. “Do. Not. Touch. My. Yams.” He snarled, punctuating each work with a kick somewhere despite the bully being seemingly unconscious. 

“Tsuki!” Yamaguchi yelled, grabbing the blonde by the waist in an attempt to calm him down and pull him back. “He’s down! You’ll get in trouble!” 

The keyword was seemingly as a meaty fist landed a hit to Tsukishima’s stomach and knocked the breath out of him.

“Tsuki!” Yamaguchi gasped when the blonde slumped slightly in his arms with a groan, but still tried to land another kick in Koshi’s face.

“Oi! What’s going on over here?!” A familiarly gruff voice called from the road. 

“Coach!” Yamaguchi called out as he let go of Tsuki so he didn’t get more hurt because of him. “Over here!” 

“Yamaguchi?” Dyed blonde came into view. “What the fuck is going on?!” 

“Some third years attacked me so I called Tsuki while I was running, but the brick wall won’t go down and Tsuki is mad so he won’t either, but now he’s hurt because of me!” Yamaguchi rambled as he met the annoyed coach halfway.

Coach Ukai’s eyes narrowed. Like hell some roided shits are picking on his players, but, unfortunately, he was too old to teach them a lesson without going to jail. “OI! THE FUCK YOU DOING INFRONT OF MY STORE?! GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I CALL THE FUCKING COPS!” He yelled instead, marching towards the fight with Yamaguchi on his heels.

“The fuck you say old man?!” Koshi snarled, swinging at Ukai now.

‘As long as I didn’t throw the first punch.’ Ukai smirked, dodging before swiftly bringing his foot between the meet head’s legs and watching him crumble.

“You won’t be needing those anyway.” He snickered as he pulled out his phone and dialed. “Hello? Yeah, this is Ukai Keishin at [ _ address _ ]. There are some punks threatening some local students outside my store. Can you send someone to round them up? Hmmm? Yeah, I’ll let the students hide in the store. Thanks.” 

The third year’s face was pale as he tried to stand up. “Shit. Come on man. We weren’t bothering you!” 

Ukai glared at the pleb. “Shut the fuck up before I do the world a favor and kick you again.”

The third year gulped, making the smart decision to nope out of there. 

“Hey! Get back here, asshole! You’re going with the police!” Tsukishima snarled, trying to take off after the guy only to find himself once again held in place by Yams.

“Tsuki. It’s fine. ...I know who he is. I’ll just tell Coach.” 

Tsukishima glared after the retreating bully but huffed, turning around in Yamaguchi’s arms to look him over. “Are you okay? Did I get here in time?”

Yamaguchi was obviously shaken but leaned into Tsuki’s touch with a soft smile. “You're the one hurt, Tsuki.” He pouted, poking the blonde’s side.

Tsukishima winced, but kissed Yamaguchi all the same. “You telling him off was fucking hot.” 

Yamaguchi turned red as Coach Ukai fake gagged. “Go home you two and get a room!” He huffed, “And where are the other two third years you mentioned, Yamaguchi?”

Tsukishima’s eyes widened as he escaped Yamaguchi’s hold. “Shit! I gotta make sure the wrong idiots don’t go to jail!” 

“What?” Ukai and Yams asked in unison. 

“Kuroo and Bokuto took care of the goons, but it’s too quiet.” Tsukishima explained as he went back down the small hill.

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened as he turned to Coach Ukai. “Can I borrow your phone real quick? I dropped mine running.”

Ukai raised a confused eyebrow but relented as he watched the greenette call a number. 

“Hello, Akaashi? This is Yamaguchi. Kuroo and Bokuto were in a fight like a block from the school. Can you-...Hello? Akaashi? Guess they’re on the way.” Yamaguchi sighed, handing back the phone as they saw some red hair peeking out from behind a tree. “And I guess our guys won.”

“Naturally,” Kuroo smirked, from where him and Bokuto sat on a fallen tree trunk. 

“And you jackasses didn’t think to come help me?” Tsukishima snapped.

“We figured you’d want your knight in shining armor moment.” The former Nekoma captain shrugged as he watched Ukai start trying to wake the goons up. “When did your coach get here?”

“I heard Tsukishima trying to kill the guy when I left the store to go tell you idiots to lock up the gym.” Ukai shrugged. “Police are on the way by the way so I suggest you do that. I’ll tell them I went to the bathroom and you all snuck out the back.” He locked eyes with two sets of gold. “Yamaguchi called your boyfriends too so I suggest you hurry.”

Both men paled before looking at Yams. “What the hell man?! We helped save you!” Kuroo complained.

Yamaguchi tilted his head in confusion. “I didn’t know what state you guys were in so I called them to play nurse.”

“I’m going to need a nurse when Kenma gets a hold of me.” Kuroo groaned, slumping against an Emo-Mode Bokuto.

Yamaguchi raised an alarmed eyebrow. “I’m sorry? ...Thank you for coming to save me though.”

Kuroo sighed with one of his lazy smiles. “No problem Yamssss-aguchi. Damn Tsuki put the glare away! Possessive shits, the both of you. No problem, bro. Just try not to start things you can finish, okay?”

Yamaguchi flushed in embarrassment as he nodded. “I won’t”

“Cool. Now let’s get back before we’re actually killed.” Kuroo laughed, dragging Bokuto up with him, handing Yamaguchi something on his way passed. “Based on the soft Tsukiii-shima, damn you two and your glares. Yo, salt shaker! The hell happened to the shy cinnamon roll? Anyway based on the soft Tsukishima pic I assume this is your phone?”

Yamaguchi grinned over Tsukishima’s muttering as they walked back, waving bye the Coach Ukai as they left. “Where’d you find it?”

“One of the thugs had it. Said the main guy wanted to send pics of you beat up the Tsukishima.” Kuroo snarled. 

A very possessive set of arms suddenly wrapped around Yamaguchi’s shaking shoulders, and didn’t let go until they reached the gym. 

“KUROO!”

“BOKUTO!”

The older men paled as two normally quiet voices yelled at them. “We can explain!”

“Don’t care!” Kenma glared as Akaashi held him back by his hood.

“You have five seconds.” Akaashi crossed his arms.

Yamaguchi stepped forward. “They were helping Tsuki save me from some third years!”

Three sets of eyes widened. 

“Are you okay, Yamaguchi?” Hinata spoke up in worry. 

“Yeah. Just a bad taste in my mouth from biting the guy. ….Tsuki got hurt more than I did.” Yamaguchi said the last part to the ground. 

“Where were these two then?” Kenma glared once more. 

“Taking care of the guys friends. We definitely wouldn’t have been okay without them...though Coach Ukai coming out of his store is what finished it...they took care of the goons!”

The answer seemed to satisfy the gamer as he nodded before looking back to Kuroo. “...Good job I guess.”

Kuroo looked like he had just been given a prize as he scooped a once again annoyed Kenma up in a hug. Akaashi was already checking Bokuto for injuries

Once it was assured everyone was okay, they all gathered their things and went their separate ways with further gratitude and good byes. Bokuto was already talking Akaashi’s ear off in a dramatic retelling, but a quick glance at Akaashi’s green eyes let them all know Bokuto was definitely going to be rewarded and maybe even Kuroo if he didn’t annoy gamer too much on their way back to Hinata’s. 

Tsukishima, meanwhile, noticed the exact moment Yamaguchi’s adrenaline wore off as he leaned into Tsukishima and refused to talk anymore. 

“Yams?” Tsukishima prodded, as they walked to the blonde’s house since he was the one alone for the weekend, the blonde petting the shorter’s hair. 

A small whimper just left the greenette as he leaned into the touch. 

‘Thought so.’ Tsukishima sighed, continuing to pet the other’s hair. “I’m going to need you to talk at least a little before we do anything. What’s wrong exactly, and what do you want me to do?”

Yamaguchi whined, pouting up at Tsuki with big puppy eyes. 

“No. Put those away. I need to make sure we’re on the same page.” 

Yamaguchi pouted more, but sighed, nuzzling closer. “You got hurt because of me…” 

“Please. That guy was pathetic.” Tsukishima scoffed.

Yamaguchi snickered a little. “That’s what you said in grade school too.” 

Tsukishima looked at the greenette confused before his eyes widened in understanding. “ _ That _ punk?!” 

Yamaguchi nodded, making Tsukishima snarl, pulling his greenette closer. “Some people never grow up do they?”

“...That’s actually what angered him so bad...He called me the big kid version of what he said back then, and I said his vocabulary had grown as much as his dick…” Yamaguchi muttered guiltily. 

Tsukishima’s eyes widened before he kissed Yamaguchi. “Shit, Yams. That sounds like something I would say.”

“I mean we have been friends since then.” Yamaguchi smiled with flushed cheeks before looking down again in guilt. “And you got hurt because of it.

“Hey. No. None of that. If anything it sounds like I’ve been a bad influence on you so it’s my fault I’m hurt, okay?”

“Wha-But Tsuki!” Yamaguchi started to protest but Tsukishima cut him off. 

“Nope. You’re not to blame because some pathetic extras decided they wanted to pick on someone smaller. I mean shit, Yams. You bit  _ and _ cursed at him for calling me your nickname. That was hot as hell. I was so proud.” Tsukishima was a little flushed now at acting softed in the middle of the sidewalk despite no one else being around. 

Yamaguchi was even more flushed as he tried to hide in his hands. “Tsukiiii!” He whined.

Tsukishima chuckled as he pulled the smaller’s hands away from his freckled face. “But if you don’t believe me. I could always show you. Would you like that, puppy?”

Yamaguchi turned scarlet but immediately dropped back into his previous state before Tsuki made him talk as he let out a needy whine. 

This earned another chuckle as the blonde pet through green tinted locks before resuming walking to his house. “I need a verbal yes or no.”

“Please, Tsuki?” Was the immediate response, Yamaguchi wanting to be a good boy. “Yes so please?”

“Anything for you Yams...how do you feel about topping tonight?” Tsuki asked, scratching near his own ear to hide his blush.

Yamaguchi swallowed before nodding shyly. Tsuki must have  _ really _ liked aggressive Yams.

Tsukishima hummed in response as he unlocked his front door. “Well then, parents are visiting Akiteru at college so you know what to do. I hide the stuff in the same place you do so go ahead and get ready, puppy.” 

Yamaguchi flushed but was barely through the door before he was running to Tsuki’s room to get ready. He had a rough night, okay?

The blonde chuckled at Yamaguchi’s eagerness as he went to the kitchen to make them both food, fishing Yamaguchi’s bowl out of where he kept it hidden with his sweets stash. 

Within minutes, Tsuki could hear quiet moans coming from down the hallway causing a smirk as he just went ahead and poured some soup out of some cans and into the bowls. After popping them in the microwave, the blonde went down the hall to his room where he found Yamaguchi three fingers knuckle deep and biting his pillow in an attempt to not be too loud. 

“Is the puppy eager for his reward?” Tsuki snickered as he leaned against the door frame. 

Yamaguchi yelped, not hearing him come in before moaning when his jumping made him graze his prostate. He let out a needy whine in response to Tsukishima’s question. 

Tsukishima chuckled now as he walked over to the bed. “Just letting you know soup is in the microwave. Wanted to see how far you were to see if I could get the lube yet since as hot as your tongue is it’s not the best at prep. 

Yamaguchi huffed into the pillow but tested his fingers before reaching for his tail and lubing it up. This one wasn’t as big as the one at his house, but Tsuki had added his own brand of evil so this one vibrated instead. The thought had him panting as he slowly sank the toy inside. 

Tsukishima combed through green tinted locks as he watched Yamaguchi slowly take the tail, picking up the remote once fully inside. “Good boy.”

Yamaguchi panted, nuzzling Tsukishima’s hand with a happy noise that broke into a moan when Tsukishima turned the tail on low.

“Wanna come eat?” Tsukishima hummed as he heard the microwave go off. “Your bowl came in.” 

Yamaguchi made another happy noise as he got off the bed, falling to all fours to pad his way to the kitchen. 

Tsukishima looked after him fondly before an impatient whine spurred him to follow, picking up a few things as he went. 

“I’m comin, Yams. You forgot some things though.” The blonde hummed as he entered the kitchen where Yamaguchi sat on all fours, staring at the microwave. 

Yamaguchi tilted his head in confusion before he saw the ears and collar in Tsuki’s hands and yipped in excitement, trotting over and barring his neck to his boyfriend. 

Tsukishima just shook his head fondly as he crouched down and fastened the collar around the greenette’s neck and the ears in his hair. “There we go. There’s my puppy.”

Yams grinned, licking the blonde’s hand in thanks before crawling back to the microwave to whine at it. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll get it. Table or floor, Yams?”

Yamaguchi tilted his head in thought before padding over to Tsuki’s chair and pawing and the ground next to it. 

“Alright. Be patient though. It’s hot.” Tsukishima hummed as he placed the dog bowl on the floor in front of Yamaguchi, scratching behind the dog ears as he stood back up.

Yamaguchi leaned into the touch with a happy noise before sniffing at the soup, sticking his tongue out to test it. 

“No.” Tsuki scolded when the greenette went to burn his tongue. “Wait.”

Yamaguchi froze, sitting back to wait for the blonde’s okay. 

Tsukishima hummed, scrolling through his phone for a bit as he waited for the soup to cool. He rolled his eyes at the group chat with Kuroo and Bokuto saying to thank Yamaguchi for needing back up.

“The rooster and owl said thanks for getting them laid.”

Yamaguchi flushed but yipped in welcome, still waiting patiently for the go ahead. 

“...I did not need to see either of their boyfriends’ post-fuck faces.” Tsuki sneered before glancing at Yams. “...Can I…?”

Yamaguchi smirked a little, padding around his bowl carefully to rest his head and pawed hands on Tsuki’s lap and give him puppy eyes. He gave a whine even as he internally snickered at the noticeable reaction tenting the blonde’s pants.

“Shit, Yams.” Tsukishima groaned before he snapped a pic and sent it the chat. 

_ SaltShaker sent 1 attachment _

SaltShaker: [I win 🖕]

IM AN OWL MOTHERFUCKA IM AN OWL: [BRO!]

TestsuRoar 🐈: [You kninky son of a bitch!] 

IM AN OWL MOTHERFUCKA IM AN OWL: [Our pupil is growing up, bro! 😥]

TestsuRoar 🐈: [Ik, bro 😿]

SaltShaker: [You two are killing my bon-dgfgfhxdf]

IM AN OWL MOTHERFUCKA IM AN OWL: [Glasses?]

TestsuRoar 🐈: [I think his puppy got tired of waiting 😹]

His puppy did, in fact, get tired of waiting and in the course of Tsukishima reading and typing, had managed to get the blonde’s zipper down unnoticed and was mouthing at the head of his cock. 

“Shit, Yams! Impatient much?” Tsuki breathed, clutching the table. 

Yamaguchi let out a small growl before going back to his bone. 

“O-okay! Shit, I’m gonna cum before you get to go if you do that now. You can eat, puppY-the soup! Not me!” Tsukishima, voice hitching when Yamaguchi deepthroated him before popping off and starting to lap up his soup. 

‘Little shit.’ Tsuki groaned, sending one last middle finger to the chat before focusing on his own food, knowing he needs to finish before Yamaguchi if he plans to actually prep. 

Unfortunately for him, sarcasm isn’t the only skill Yamaguchi has gained with his tongue in the time they’ve known each other, but seeing the annoyed pout every time he’s told to wait is absolutely adorable. 

“Good boy.” Tsukishima praises, once he finishes his food, and puts his bowl in the sink. “Finish up while I prep, okay?”

Yamaguchi yips, digging into his soup once more as Tsukishima goes back to his room to achieve the lube and get himself open for his puppy’s reward. 

He’s just putting a second finger in and panting heavy when he hears the kitchen sink running. He lets out a groan he knows Yamaguchi will be able to hear and hears the metal dog bowl clattering in the sink and a whine. 

“Yams~” Tsuki groans, deciding to be a little shit now as he rushes a third finger in now, hissing at the sting but knowing he’s playing with fire anyway.

This is proven to be true when the water shuts off quickly after and thumping noises are heard coming down the hallway. 

Yamaguchi, still being a good boy despite his impatience, stops in the doorway to Tsukishima’s bedroom with a whine.

Tsukishima smirks. “Wait.” He orders even as he lets out a low groan.

This earns the blonde a low growl as the hunger in Yamaguchi’s eyes grows, but still, he waits. 

“Good boy.” Tsukishima breathes, making sure he’s ready. “Come.” He points to the side of the bed. “Standing.”

Yamaguchi stands up and does as he’s told, fidgeting in anticipation. 

Tsukishima smirks up at Yamaguchi from where he’s spread out on his back, removing his fingers with a low groan that elicits a whine before adding more lube and stroking Yamaguchi’s leaking cock a few times. 

Yamaguchi keens, panting lightly as he takes Tsuki’s glasses and puts them on the nightstand for him. 

‘He took the glasses off...good thing we don’t have practice tomorrow.’ Tsuki sighs, withdrawing his hand. “Good boy. Take your rewa-Ahh!”

Yamaguchi wasted absolutely no time in flipping Tsuki onto his knees and stomach to position himself behind the blonde, rutting between his cheeks a few times. 

‘He’s still so small I forget he’s a starter sometimes.’ Tsukishima groans at the display of strength, wiggling his hips back in invitation and moaning when Yams’ tip catches his rim.

Yamaguchi lets out a growl as he positions himself before pausing and tapping Tsuki’s ass twice.

“Speak,” Tsuki pants, wanting the greenette to continue and hoping he does.

“Sooo, um, how much animal am I allowed to go?” Yamaguchi flushes.

“You bit that guy hard enough to bleed earlier, right?”

Yamaguchi nods, making a disgusted face at the memory. 

“We don’t have practice tomorrow. I expect the same treatment, puppy.” Tsukishima smirks back at him even as his own cheeks flush.

Yamaguchi’s eyes darken and he growls, tapping twice once more to let Tsuki know he’s good, and waiting for the blonde’s go ahead.

“Come on, puppy. Let’s see if we can bring that wolf out again.” Tsukishima huffs, internally groaning at the cheesiness of his own line.

Yamaguchi doesn’t seem to care as he takes the go ahead and starts sinking in with a snarl. 

Tsukishima groans as Yamaguchi sinks in, clutching his pillow lightly at the stretch and already moving again by the time Yams bottoms out. “Come one, puppy. Move~”

Yamaguchi does not need to be told twice as he pulls almost all the way out before pistoning back in, setting a brutal pace as he looms over the blonde, kissing and nipping along his back. 

Tsukishima moans loudly at the treatment, clawing at his bed sheets now as he tries to meet the greenette’s thrusts. 

The blonde’s sounds earn him another possessive growl before pain blooms in his shoulder and he cries out. 

He glances over to find Yamaguchi lapping at a new mark that just barely didn’t break skin, and Tsuki really didn’t know that was a thing for him until his cock throbbed at the sight. He knew he liked marking Yams, but to see the anxious greenette get so possessive? Tsuki moaned low in his throat, clenching around Yamaguchi who was still moving like he planned to break Tsuki’s bed if not Tsuki himself. 

“Ya-Yams-Ah! Shit! Yaaams~ fuck. Again!” Tsukishima panted, at this point giving up on meeting Yams’ trusts as he just let the greenette rut into him like a bitch.

Yamaguchi smirked behind Tsuki, leaning over him again and nipping lightly at the other shoulder, but not properly biting yet. The blonde was close. He could tell by the way the blocker clenched around his cock as he continued to trust in. 

“Yaaams~ C-come on~” Tsukishima groaned as he neared the edge. 

Yamaguchi growled in the blonde’s ear as he reached down and gave the other a few quick strokes. 

These combined actions had Tsuki spilling over the edge embarrassingly fast and he moaned before screaming once more when the first burst of cum had Yamaguchi biting into his other shoulder and a strength that Tsuki would be shocked if i didn’t draw blood, but made him cum harder all the same. 

Once his senses returned, however, it was now Tsuki’s turn to whine as Yamaguchi didn’t even slow down when he came, possibly even speeding up as the blonde wiggled in over stimulation.

“Yams~ Ahhh~ Hurry! To-too much!” Tsukishima complained before yelping slightly when the angle changed as Yamaguchi pulled him back by his blonde hair and was now abusing his prostate with every trust. 

“Fuuuuc~! Yamaguchi! Ahhhh~!”

Yamaguchi bit into his shoulder again as he spilled inside, Tsukishima’s ass and sounds milking him dry as he let the blonde collapse before following suit. 

Yamaguchi came back to himself with a slight coppery tang in his mouth and the realization he may have bit too hard, but upon further inspection, Yamaguchi doesn’t think Tsukishima could possibly care less with the blonde currently passed out having cum again. 

“What the hell just got into me?” Yamaguchi rasped a little, vocal cords not made for the sounds he tried imitating. 

Yamaguchi got out of bed slowly to get washcloths to clean them up, whimpering lightly when his tail brushed his prostate before he took it out, and grabbed the toy cleaner on the way. He came back a few minutes later with two washcloths and cleaned up both Tsuki’s shoulder and body as best he could before throwing them into the hamper and snuggling up with the sleeping blonde. 

“If I knew this would happen, maybe I would’ve tried standing up for myself a long time ago.” 

Yamaguchi snickered to himself as long limbs unconsciously tightened around him and a sleepy “No. My baby.” was muttered. 

“Okay, Tsuki.” Yamaguchi hummed as he started drifting off. “Yours.” 

Yamaguchi doesn’t know what Tsuki said next, but based on the press of lip to his forehead as he succumbed to sleep, he knew his smile was more than justified.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this ended up almost 5K words, but this apparently what happens when some one likes my stuff and sleep deprivation has no chill?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
